1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to from a device for conveying metered quantities of at least two free-flowing components of a reactive compound.
2. Discussion of Background
Here the invention makes reference to a device for metering at least two free-flowing reaction components into a mixing chamber, as is described in WO 88/04225. For each component, this device contains in each case at least one container volume with a flexible displacing element designed, for example, as a bellows or as a diaphragm. The displacing element subdivides the container volume into a component volume and a hydraulic volume. Prior to metering, some of the component is fed from a supply container, which is acted upon by initial pressure, via a shutoff valve into the component volume of the pressure vessel. The shutoff valve to the supply container is then closed. During subsequent metering, the displacing element is acted upon by a hydraulic flow, which can be regulated in size and time by a controller/regulator, and metered quantities of the component are thus fed into the mixing chamber. In this case, however, sedimentation of any abrasive substances which may be provided in the component cannot be reliably ruled out.